Vs. Arcanine
Vs. Arcanine is the twelfth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 10/3/2014. Story The group’s boat arrives at Quest Island, rapidly approaching the Trainer Tower. Ian is standing at the bow of the boat, smirking. Sandslash is getting pumped up, as Elise is feeding Togepi some baby food. Elise: There you go! All finished! Good job finishing dinner, my little Togepi. Togepi: Toge, toge! Conway: So, the Trainer Tower. Ian: Yeah. The perfect place to train with my Pokemon before my rematch with Blaine. Elise: I just hope Charizard starts listening to you. Having a disobedient Pokémon is not a good influence for Togepi, (Switching to baby voice) Isn’t that right? Togepi: Togepri! The boat docks, as Ian and Sandslash run on ahead. Ian makes it to the desk. Ian: I’m here to register. Attendant: Okay. Let us fill out some paperwork then. End Scene Several flashes of battle go by. Wartortle defeats a Dugtrio with Water Pulse, Bulbasaur knocks Raticate out with Vine Whip. Mr. Mime defends against Poliwhirl’s Double Slap with Barrier, Omastar defeats Muk with Ancient Power. Later, Ian is up to the 10th floor. Elise: He’s on fire! He’s breezing through these guys. Conway: Sometimes I wonder why he trains so much. It’s not like he truly needs it. His bond with his Pokémon provide almost an advantage in itself. Referee: Next battle! Ian, vs! (The door opens, as Gary walks through them.) Gary Oak of Pallet Town! Gary: Well, well! Didn’t expect to see a weakling like you here! Ian: Needed some training. (He pulls out a Pokéball.) Looks like I’m getting it. Gary: Good luck with that. I’ll splatter you. (He pulls out a Pokéball, kissing it.) Go, Arcanine! (He chooses Arcanine, which howls into the air. Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon, and the evolved form of Growlithe. It is known for its beauty, grace and speed, being almost unmatched across land. Ian: A Fire type. Perfect. Go, Charizard! He chooses Charizard, which roars into the air. Gary gasps, in amazement. Gary: Charizard?! Elise: He chose Charizard?! Conway: This will be interesting. Gary: Heh. Even losers need a tough Pokémon. Arcanine, Dragon Pulse! Ian: Dragon Rage! Arcanine fires Dragon Pulse, a turquoise blue energy ball from its mouth, which collides with Dragon Rage, a stream of blue fire. An explosion occurs, smoke covering the field. Arcanine comes out of the smoke. Gary: Now, Thunder Fang! Ian: Dodge it! Charizard’s wings glow, as it goes for Wing Attack. Arcanine’s fangs are covered in electricity, as it bites into the wing, electricity shocking Charizard. Charizard screams, as it swings its wing, forcing Arcanine off. Arcanine charges in with another Thunder Fang, biting Charizard’s neck. The electricity sparks. Ian: Metal Claw! Charizard extends Metal Claws, striking Arcanine, knocking it back. Arcanine charges in with Flame Wheel, body encompassed in flames, knocking Charizard back. Charizard uses Flamethrower, which Arcanine charges through with Flame Wheel, ramming Charizard again. Ian: Take to the air! Charizard roars, as it catches Arcanine’s next Flame Wheel, throwing it. Arcanine lands on its feet, snarling at Charizard. Gary: And here I thought this would be a tough battle. You can’t even control that thing! A trainer who can’t control his Pokémon is barely a trainer at all. Dragon Pulse! Arcanine fires Dragon Pulse, which Charizard blocks with Flamethrower. However, the Dragon Pulse travels through the Flamethrower, hitting and exploding on contact with Charizard. Charizard is knocked down, defeated. Referee: Charizard is unable to battle! The winner is Arcanine! The victor is Gary Oak! Gary returns Arcanine, and starts walking away. Ian returns Charizard, and walks in the other direction. Ian: Even with a foe as strong as Gary, Charizard still won’t listen. Conway: I really don’t know any other way for you to try and bond with it. Battle is what it responds to, and even that doesn’t do anything. Ian: Out of time anyway. We need to head back to Cinnabar Island, for my rematch. Elise: But with Charizard, Ian: I won’t use it. Main Events *Gary reveals an Arcanine. *Ian loses to Gary, again. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Gary Oak *Attendant *Referee *Unknown Trainers Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Wartortle (Ian's) *Bulbasaur (Ian's) *Mr. Mime (Ian's) *Omastar (Ian's) *Charizard (Ian's) *Togepi (Elise's) *Arcanine (Gary's) *Dugtrio *Raticate *Poliwhirl *Muk Trivia *This episode marks Ian's third battle with Gary. (Dioga beta (talk) 15:12, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Sevii Islands Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Disobedient Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian